


What was the worst thing Doctor Strange did as a villain?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [35]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	What was the worst thing Doctor Strange did as a villain?

In the What If in which Stephen was Dormammu’s apprentice, he had his own morality (corrupted, distorted) and he wanted to rule EVERYTHING so things would work HIS WAY. The good thing is that Stephen’s not evil in essence, so if he indeed ruled everything, I think he would impose HIS OWN ORDER (what he considers good, what he considers bad), so living under Ruler Stephen wouldn’t be absolute hell but it wouldn’t be great either. (If you guys want a meta about what I think about that, tell me and I’ll write.)  
The BAD, REALLY BAD thing about it is that in order to get more power, Stephen decided to follow and obey Dormammu. (He would betray and kill Dormammu later, just like he betrayed and killed Mordo by following Dormammu’s orders).

  
Super Villain Stephen still follows his morals and rules, he has a sense of wrong and right. Like, he still loves Donna and his brother Victor, he would protect them if they were alive and they would have a special, supreme position in his reign, if Stephen ever became the ultimate ruler. Stephen also wouldn’t rape or torture just for fun. Umar that wanted to sleep with him and he sooo desired her too and wanted to sleep with her (and they did, and both planned to kill and steal each other’s powers later on lol both evils) and Stephen waits for confirmation before he actively has sex with her. He waited so she would grab and start kissing and touching him so he could do the same and only had sex with her when they both were sure about it. 

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/20e2b42fe7c263aeb29ac792dffa2fde/tumblr_inline_pa16leRoSk1uyhiqa_500.png)

 

  
But let’s go to the bad things he did. Strange mass murdered MANY sorcerers (good sorcerers) by attacking the Masters of the Mystic Arts via a super force field while draining their vital and mystic energy. Strange also followed Dormammu’s orders, meaning he probably destroyed many armies and worlds, draining their magic and knowledge in order to increase his arsenal and power.  
Strange sooner or later would turn against Dormammu, who he considered “evil” (more than himself at least) and become the Ruler of the Dark Dimension. Eventually he would try to conquer the Nine Realms, including hell (Mephisto’s world), Helheim (Hela’s world) and then he would expand to the different realities and then, the Multiverse, getting more and more power, becoming stronger with each life he absorbed.

In Battleworld we have Black Priest Stephen (without soul) who destroyed many differents planets in different realities (including the Earth), which was terrible, he caused the “end of the world” of many worlds, but he did that as a Black Priest, in other words, to preserve the Multiverse. (The Black Priests move realities and events so life will be preserved in the universe. It’s waaay beyond what Thanos does in Infinity War, they know they aren’t gods and trey follow the higher order, who follows the creators of existence, entities like Eternity and Death, who follow the One Above All, so basically, what they do is “legit” and needed in order to keep the galaxies spinning in place, well at least most galaxies.).  
So, Black Priest Stephen wasn’t evil but he did many “bad” things in the name of the Higher Order, but he did, and deep down, Stephen wishes he had forgotten, specially because that reality went “reset” because of Reed Richards.


End file.
